1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the recovery of hydrocarbons from underground geologic host formations such as oil reservoirs, oil shales, coal, tar sands and clathrates. The invention particularly relates to the use of hydrologic cells having polarities created by fluid driving forces directed between an aquifer and a well for extracting hydrocarbons from a host formation located between the polarities.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Hydrocarbons can be recovered from oil reservoirs, tar sands, and/or clathrates by drilling wells into the geologic formations surrounding the hydrocarbons. In the primary stages of hydrocarbon recovery, hydrocarbons can flow naturally from a drilled well. Hydrocarbons can also be made to flow out of such wells under the influence of pressurized fluids such as water, steam, or carbon dioxide injected via injection wells into the formations surrounding the hydrocarbons. Although these techniques adequately extract hydrocarbons, they are not particularly efficient or economical in every case.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for more efficiently and more economically extracting hydrocarbons from carbonaceous host formations. A particular need exists for such a system and method which uses hydrologic cells for removal of hydrocarbons from carbonaceous host formations such as oil reservoirs, oil shales, coal and tar sands.